The Plan
by creativecollaborations
Summary: Story about how Nanami and Sunao are feeling jilted by Shinichirou and Sora. Takes place way after episode 13. Read and review. Chapters are short so deal. Lol. Rating it M b/c it's gonna get a more 18 feel later on. Chapter 5 is up! Woot!
1. Prelude

Hiya! This is a collaberation Sukisyo fanfiction between me and my friend. It's currently in progress. We hope you'll bear with us, and that you enjoy the story. Feel free to review.

A/N We don't own the characters of Sukisyo! If we did, there would probably be more hot man on man action! D If I (Nana-chan) owned them, I would see to it that Shinichirou and Nanami got more screen time too! DX Enjoy!!! D

prelude

Nanami sat next to the window in his office staring outside at nothing in particular. His deep blue eyes were glazed over as he lost himself in thought about the past month. He had had only seen Shinichirou briefly in the morning and at school, even then, those meetings were short, uneventful, and few. "I'm sorry Nana...I've got something I need to do," was the older man's reply to every attempt Nanami made to get the man alone. What could Shinichirou be doing that was so important that it kept him busy from the moment that school was out, and left him busy until all the odd hours of the early morning.

"Nanami-chan?" Came a voice from the doorway, drawing the nurse from his thoughts. He looked over to the young, pink haired boy who still stood in the doorway.

"Come in Fujimori-kun." He said smiling, then stood up and asked, "Would you like some tea?" as he walked over and started a pot. Fujimori Sunao entered the office, sitting down on the love seat.

"Thank you Nanami-chan." He said, lowering his gaze to the table in front of him.

"Something wrong, Fujimori-kun?" Nanami asked as he took a seat across from the young boy.

"It's Hashiba... The only time I ever see him is during class... I can't find him anywhere after that... Neither can Matsuri..." The boy answered, still staring at the desk. Nanami frowned slightly.

'_Just like with Shinichirou,'_ he thought, his brow furrowing some.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked, tilting his head. Sunao looked up at Nanami then off to the side.

"About a month or so. I stopped him after class the other day to ask him where he has been, and he told me it was none of my business." The boy sighed heavily and turned his attention back to Nanami. "I was wondering if he had come to you and told you anything."

The older man shook his head. "No.. I've seen him about as much as I've seen Shinichirou... And I really hope what I'm thinking isn't true..."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N : Again, we do not own the characters of Sukisyo. This is purely fan made, so enjoy. Two other things... We write short chapters. Please please please do not kill us for it. We're also alternating who writes what chapter. Chapter One was written by Nana, Chapter Two was written by Nao and will continue this pattern unless circumstances change. Lawls.

Chapter One

_'This isn't going to work at all...'_ Sunao thought to himself as he exited the infirmary. Nanami had devised a simple plan, but one he thought might be rather effective. The plan was to ignore both Shinichirou and Sora in an attempt to make the men stop whatever they're doing, and start to spend time with the ones they loved once more. "It's not going to work..." Sunao trailed off, he sighed heavily. The young pink haired boy left the building and headed back for the dormitory, his eyes downcast as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"ITAI!" Sunao cried out several minutes later as he bumped into something solid and warm.

"Oi! Watch where you're going next time Fujimori." Came a familiar, yet slightly annoyed voice. The boy tilted his head back, his blush pink eyes locking onto to the crystal blue ones that stared back.

"Hashiba..." He started, feeling the corner of his mouth twitch as a smile threatened to spread over his face at the sight of the taller boy. He chided himself mentally, reminding himself that Sora had been ignoring him lately, and it was time to do the same. Sunao took a deep breath, taking in the other boy's scent, then set his face into a scowl.

"Get out of my way, I'm in a hurry." He said, then stepped to the side and stomped off, leaving Sora to stand there looking after him as he walked off. Sunao began to walk faster until he was sprinting, his current goal to put as much distance between him and Sora as he could. He stopped a few minutes later, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. A muffled sob broke through as he started to wipe away the tears he had held back as he ran off. "Damn it Hashiba... why are you doing this to me?" He asked quietly, sliding down the trunk of the tree to sit on the ground, his face hidden in the groove of his legs.

Several minutes passed before Sunao regained his composure. He stood up and started off for the dorms, a grim look settled onto his face. "This is going to be harder than I'd like it to be." The young boy groaned as he walked.

"Evening Nao-kun!" Came an all too cheerful voice from behind the pink haired youth.

"Hello Matsuri." He replied weakly, not really wanting to put up with the energetic blonde at the moment. Then again, "Hey Matsuri, do you mind if I come and stay in your room tonight?" He asked, pink eyes lighting up at the idea of being able to distance himself from Hashiba in order to make Nanami's plan work.

"Sure I don't mind. Did you and Sora-kun have a fight again?" He asked curiously, smiling the entire time.

"Not exactly... I'll tell you about what's going on after I get some stuff from my room." Sunao replied, then darted up the stairs to the dorm he shared with Hashiba.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : We do not own these characters. Tis a sad sad thing. tears Another short chapter... gotta love quick reads lmao.

Chapter 2

As Sunao made his way into the shared dorm room, he didn't spot the usual blue haired boy and grumbled. It only figured, seeing as how he had practically been ignoring him. The only time he saw his dorm mate was usually at night when he would wander in, looking weary and somewhat suspicious as he changed into his pajama's and crawled into bed. Then early in the morning the other was gone. Sunao just shook those thoughts from his mind as he gathered his pillow and sheets, and a change of clothes for tomorrow. He would change into his pajama's there.

When the boy completed his task of dragging the assembled items to his friend's room, he was admitted in with the usual wide smile and spread out his make shift bed on the floor. He and Matsuri both changed into their night clothes then seated themselves, Sunao on Matsuri's bed, and Matsuri at his desk chair. Matsuri was sitting in the chair backwards, his arms resting on the back of the chair as he listened to the pink haired boy explain everything. Matsuri ony nodded and made the usual "Mhmm.." at certain points, to let his speaker know he was listening. When your speaker was a sensitive boy with a short fuse, you did everything possible to avoid meeting the end of his fist. That is, when he was already having problems. Not that the blonde didn't put the poor boy through enough already.

The long haired boy simply hung his head as he finished, then scowled. Sunao never looked sad for too long, in fact, he never wore the same expression for too long. Even Sunao's expressions made annoyance and anger seem like two very different things, even if they both did lead up to the other. Matsuri gave his friend a troubled look. He didn't know what was going on either, but he didn't want to conclude things the way Nao did. It was true that Sora did seem to be avoiding Sunao, but there was obviously a reason for it. Afterall, Sora could be just as blunt as Sunao with some things. But if Sora wasn't saying why, then it must be a secret.

"One thing is for sure.. This is a job for the Jack-of-all-Trades Academy!!" Matsuri mused as he exclaimed this, Sunao only glared. "Hehe.. At least half of it.." The blonde sighed as he rubbed his chin. "Alright, joking aside.. But if you are worried it's really best to take your issues up with the one you're having the issues with. Why don't you try asking him what's up?"

Of course Matsuri didn't think at the moment he said this that Sunao would actually say it like that. More or less the boy would grab the bluenette and hurl him into the wall with strength equal or greater then a pro wrestler, who mind you, would be twice his weight, and while Sora was half conscious, demand he tell him what his problem was. Then of course the problem would only escalate from there. Matsuri gulped. Did he know his friends, or what? "And I mean ask him _very nicely_, Nao-kun."

Sunao glared. "Why the hell should I have to ask him?! I'm the one being ignored so he should clearly explain it to me!" The pink haired boy crossed his arms tightly as his anger flared. Matsuri sensing the heat, tried to somehow cool him down, probably thinking that waving his hands like a fan would do that trick.

"C-Calm down, Nao-kun.. What if he just doesn't know how to come out and say it? Perhaps he's waiting for you to notice?" Despite trying to make things better, Nao just seemed to become even more irritated.

"Forget it! I like Nanami-chan's plan better anyways!"

With the remark shot out, Sunao gathered his socks and shoes and put them on as well as slipped on a jacket and secured a scarf around his neck. He then big Matsuri a good night, saying he may or may not return and then left quickly.

Matsuri didn't think to get up and stop his friend, he did call out his name though, as if that would actually do the trick and Nao would come running back. But what was mostly on the blonde's mind was what Nao said before he left. '_Nanami's plan?'_ If anything that was an odd stringing of words. Nao had not explained to him about a plan of Nanami's while he was speaking, though he did mention that Shinichirou was acting odd as well. Well, if it was Nanami's plan, it couldn't be anything too bad. Though if Sunao liked it more than what Matsuri suggested, he couldn't help but be a little worried.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: We could only wish that we owned these characters... sadly we do not though. -sigh- Anyhow here's chapter three!! Yay!! Uploaded two new chapters in one day. You should all be excited now. I'll make a note that chapter two has been fnished for a couple weeks now, I've just been too lazy to get my butt on here to upload. But I finally did, and after doing so felt inspired to upload some other stories I wrote, and then worked non-stop [except for a teeny tiny little break to get on miniaim on chapter three. Enjoy :D

--Nana

Chapter 3

A loud sigh escaped from the short brunette as he turned the key to the apartment door. "I'm home." He called out, even though the tiny apartment he shared with his lover was completely dark, the only other noise that could be heard other than his own breathing was the faint whirring of the refrigerator. Shinichirou's absence was starting to become predictable now, although Nanami wished that one night he would come home from work to find the raven haired man sitting on the couch, reading a book or grading homework. Nanami let out another wistful sigh as he turned on the lights and toed off his shoes. "I wonder what time you'll be coming home tonight." He said to himself entering as he walked over to the telephone stand to set down the mail they had received that day. The flashing red light on the answering machine caught his attention, and he reached out one slender finger to hit the play button.

"Nanami, it's me. I won't be home until late again tonight. Don't wait up." Came Shinichirou's deep voice. It was the same message the man had been leaving for the past couple days. Tears stung his eyes as they began to fall, and he had all but turned away when he heard Shinichirou's voice again. "..And Nanami... I love you..." He had said after a long pause. There was a click and the answering machine finally announced that that was the end of the message and there were no other messages left.

"LIAR!" The brunette cried out, turning and grabbing the answer machine, pulling it so hard that it ripped the cord from the back and knocked the phone off the table. He dropped the now ruined machine to the floor and proceeded to the kitchen to get a drink, and calm himself down. "Are you cheating on me... is that why you're always coming home so late? Why you're avoiding me?" He asked, looking at a picture of the two of them that hung on the fridge. Nanami placed the glass in the sink once he had finished his drink and walked off to the cold and empty bedroom.

...MEANWHILE...

Sunao had left Matsuri's room in a heated furry that had dissolved the moment he stepped outside of the blonde's door. He had half turned around to go back in when he heard his friend call out his name, but decided it would be better to get his temper under control before he returned. "Matsuri-chan's right... I should just confront Hashiba and ask him why he's been avoiding me...That idiot would tell me that it wasn't my business like he did the last time though." The pink haired boy growled, making a fist and swung his arm aroun, punching the air... or what he thought was the air. "Itai..." He whimpered as his fist came in contact with yet another chest. _'Why do I keep running into people?'_ He grumbled to himself, then lifted his light pink eyes up to see who it was this time. Sunao's gaze was met with a cold stare.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Shinichirou asked, his voice low and laced with annoyance.

"No.. I didn't see you there. What are you doing out in the park Nii-chan?" Sunao asked, staring up at the older man. "Are you on your way home?"

Shinichirou shook his head and stepped around the small boy. "No, I'm on my way to meet up with an old friend from school." He replied and started walking off. "Have a good..."

"Nii-san! Wait... Are you avoiding Nanami-chan on purpose? He's been really upset lately, and I'm worried." Fujimori blurted out, cutting Shinichirou off. The older man stopped and turned to look back at the boy.

"Don't worry yourself about what's going on between Nanami and myself." He answered, "Now I really must be going. You should get back to the dorms and get some sleep now. It's almost curfew." And with that, Shinichirou walked off, leaving Sunao standing there staring after him.

The young boy let out a heavy sigh and started back off towards the dorms. "I'll go visit with Nanami-chan tomorrow morning... Tell him that I spoke with Nii-san... and ask him for some advice on how to ignore Hashiba with out loosing my cool like I did earlier." He mumbled to himself.

--Reviews welcome :3--


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright so here's chapter four... YAY! It is by far the longest chapter, so please enjoy. Sunao started the chapter, and I added on to it as well cause I felt like drawing out the chibi's stay a little longer in the chapter. We hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always feel free to leave reviews n.n

--Nana

Chapter 4

While Nanami usually liked to look out the window, no matter the weather, his focus was currently on his own reflection in the cup of tea that he was staring at. He didn't seem to see his sad expression, nor the ripples in the tea that occurred because he was shaking a bit. From the damp and cold weather or from something else, Sunao didn't know. The curtains were drawn to cover up the rain that fell outside, that was probably a good idea. It was a good thing Sunao chose to tell Nanami about Shinichirou after school, because Nanami might have been half-hearted in his work all day, not that Nanami wasn't already feeling gloomy.

"Nanami-chan.." Sunao said softly, but Nanami didn't look up.

The pink-haired boy sighed and decided to continue on. "What do you think about all this? It is a bit strange that it is both Nii-san and Hashiba are acting the same... So I wonder if.."

It wouldn't be too surprising, he guessed. Minato-sensei made advances on Hashiba during schooltime anyways. And maybe Hashiba was just getting tired of him. Now Sunao was the one who looked gloomy. His heart was aching. When he thought about it that way, it really felt like Hashiba had betrayed him for real this time. It was quiet for a while as the two both seemed to be lost in thoughts, reflecting on why things were like that. It sort of felt that the two were solemnly facing a death sentence and today was their last day. If only the weather wasn't so gloomy.

There came a few knocks on the door, but Nanami didn't say anything. He merely looked over to the direction of the door, as did Sunao. The door slid open and in came Hashiba himself, looking like he had shrunk in the washing machine. Sunao shook his head. Oh wait, it was only Sei, and the other chibi's.

"What's up, Sei?" Sunao wondered.

"Um, well, it's.. Why does nii-chan not come to play with Sei anymore?" Sei said, tearing up a bit and rubbing his eyes.

Huh, so Hashiba wasn't just avoiding Sunao. Well, Nao didn't know if he should be happy he wasn't the only one being ignored, or mad because Hashiba is a real bastard for neglecting his clone. In any case, Shiina and Fuuta didn't look happy that their friend was so sad.

"I wouldn't mind if sempai was doing it to be alone with you, but why is he spending so much time with sensei?" Nanami and Sunao's attention both snapped over to the speaker who was Shiina.

"What-How do you know they are together?" Nanami questioned. Both Fuuta and Shiina exchanged glances.

"That's because we sometimes see them going shopping together."

"Shopping..?"

Well that was lovely. While Nanami and Sunao were being left in the cold, those two idiots were out shopping?! Forget feeling sorry for himself, Sunao was pissed. He got up from his seat and kneeled in front of the three chibi's. "Well next time you see those baka's again give them a message for me.." And getting up and putting himself between the chibi's Sunao punched into the air twice. "But make sure they're in front of you when you do it."

Sei and the other two looked aghast. "W-We can't do that!! R-Right? Nanami-sensei?"

The boys turned to look at Nanami, but Nanami looked just as scary as Nao did. "Give them double that from me." Well that was nice. Have the chibi's beat up Shin and Sora so much that they'd go to Nanami for care, and Nanami would worsen them up so much they'd end up having a coroner taking a look at them.

The three boys left the nurse's office, not once looking over their shoulders, for fear that the negative energy now eminating from the room would be redirected at them. "Waaaah Fujimori-sempai is so scary when he's angry." Cried out Sei once they were out of ear shot of the room.

"Not as scary as Nanami-sensei." Replied Futa and trembled at the thought of just how scary the nurse had looked just a moment ago. "We're not going to really hit them are we? I mean... we weren't really given good enough reason to do so..."

Shiina turned on his heal and walked backwards, looking between his two classmates. "No, we're not going to hit them. I think this sounds like a job for the Junior Jacks of All Trades to take on." The boy stated, a small smile on his face. "It's obvious that Nanami-sensei and Fujimori-sempai are very upset by what Sora-sempai and Shinichirou-sensei are doing. I propose we follow them and discover exactly what the two are up to."

"I second it," Cried out Sora's clone, his hand sticking up in the air to show that he was for the idea. "Maybe by doing so Sora-niisan will come and play with Sei again!"

With a vote of two to one the three of them set out for Minato's office to check if the teacher was still there or not. Three ears were pressed to the door of the room as they listened for the two familar voices.

"Niisan... do you think they expect anything?" Came Sora's voice close to the door. "They have to think that there's something going on by now. I definately think that Fujimori is suspecting something. He's been staying in Matsuri's room for the past several nights."

There came a sound, something like an exhausted sigh further away from the door. "Of course they think something is up, but neither of them have any idea exactly what it is. Both of them are probably thinking the worst of it though... that you and I are sneaking around behind their backs to be with each other in secret." Shinichirou explained, "The past couple nights when I've returned home I haven't had a dinner plate waiting for me like Nanami had been leaving me, and the bedroom door has been locked up, forcing me to sleep on the couch. I can tell Nanami is in a really bad mood because of all this..."

The boys heard Sora give a taunting laugh, "I bet you've been suffering this past month from not being able to hold Nanami-chan in your arms every night." The bluenette teased. There was slight indistinct muttering and then a loud thud as something fell to the floor. "Itai... Niisan... I was only joking. Anyways... this is all going to be over tomorrow, right? All of our hard work and planning is about to pay off. Then we can go back to the way things were."

Although the boys couldn't see him, they could tell that Sora was smiling one of his big goofy grins. They exchanged quick glances between each other, relieved to know that Sora and Shinichirou weren't doing anything really bad behind Nanami and Sunao's backs, yet they were still curious as to what it was the two were doing and remained with their ears to the door to hear if anything more would be said. Just then the door was pulled open and the boys went tumbling in, landing in a tangled pile of arms and legs before Sora's feet.

"How much did you three hear?" Asked Shinichirou sternly as he stood up and walked over to the three, towering above them with a look he normally gave to students who were not paying attention in class.

Shiino cowered before the two older men, eyes focusing on the floor. "Just from where Sora-sempai asked if you thought Fuijimori-sempai and Nanami-sensei thought something was going on." He answered, figuring it would be safer to just go ahead and tell the truth instead of dancing around it. When he looked up he saw the Sora and Shinichirou exchange glances before looking down at him and his friends once more, wicked grins on both faces.

"I think letting you go would be a bit troublesome at this point. We do not wish to compromise any of our work by the three of you running off to Nanami or Sunao and telling them what you heard." Shinichirou told them, kneeling down so that he was on their eye level. "Besides... I think we may have a use for you tomorrow, that is.. if those costumes still fit." He added as Sora shut and locked the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay!!! It's chapter 5!! We don't own Sukisyo! But ooooooooooooooooooh buddy if we did... -daydreams about all the possibilities.- This chapter was written by Nana n.n!

Chapter 5

There were three loud knocks on the front of Nanami's apartment door. The brunette slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the alarm clock that sat on the table next to his bed. The three red numbers on the display read 3:45 A.M. He sat up in bed and looked towards his bedroom door which he had locked before turning in for the night. Had Shinichirou forgotten his house key and needed to be let in...or was someone coming to visit Shinichirou in the early hours. Nanami was unsure of exactly why someone was knocking on the door at almost four in the morning, but decided he should at least courteously tell them to go the hell away and let him sleep, even if it was Shinichirou. The small man opened the door and was greeted with a loud pop and found silver and red hearts and glitter covering him not long after.

There stood three afro headed wannabe cupids, no wait... it was just the chibis. Nanami looked at each of them individually, each one wearing the same goofy smile on their face. Shiina stepped forward while the other two began to dance around singing some song that Nanami did not catch the words to.

"Nanami-sensei I, Shiina, on behalf on the Valentine Angels have a letter addressed to you from a secret admirer," Shiina proclaimed in an energetic voice, "We understand it's really early in the morning, but we were instructed to deliver it to you at a quarter to four in the morning. We were also asked that you make sure to reply right away in person." He added on, then turned and grabbed his friends by the wrists and dragged them down towards the elevator of the apartment building.

Nanami stood there with a dumbfounded look for a moment, before turning and walking back inside to read the letter. He opened the envelope quickly and pulled out the sheet of paper that had been tucked inside, reconizing the hand writing instantly...

_Nanami-chan,_

_I'm terribly sorry for keeping niisan away from you for the past couple of weeks. I assure you that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why I did this. If you could please meet with me at the cross ways in the park after reading this, then I promise to tell you exactly why I did what I did._

_Sincerely,_

_Hashiba Sora_

Nanami quickly grabbed his coat off the hook and slipped on his shoes, rushing out of the house. FINALLY! He would have the answer as to why the two were doing the things they were. He ran along the sidewalk, his gaze set straight ahead, focused on the destination set before him. He reached the park and reached the cross ways, but Hashiba was no where to be seen. Was this some cruel trick to get him from the apartment so that Shinichirou could sneak in and pick up some personal belongings from the bedroom he didn't have access to when Nanami was home? Nanami didn't notice the figure emerge from the tree behind him, not until that person's arms wrapped around his small frame, trapping his arms at his sides. Those same arms held the little brunette even tighter as he began to struggle.

"Nanami-chan, calm down.. it's only me." Came that all to familiar deep voice.

Nanami struggled more, this time to turn around in the man's arms so that he could look at him. "Soushi-san... what are you doing here? Hashiba-kun's the one who asked me to meet him here." Nanami asked, pushing himself away from the older man as the hold on him relaxed some.

"I was asked to pick you and Fujimori-kun up and escort you both to the airport, either willingly or unwillingly." He said, a small sigh escaping him. "Honestly though, I'd rather wish that my brother and Hashiba-kun would have been the ones to do this. I don't want you to think badly of me."

"I'm not going anywhere. What are Shinichirou and Hashiba-kun trying to do? Get us out of the country so they don't have to worry about us interfering with their love affair?!" He shouted, tears springing to his eyes.

"Not at all Nanami-chan." Came another familiar voice, and before he knew it, a pink rabbit appeared in front of his face at the same time a rag was placed over his nose and mouth. Next thing he knew, everything was black.

--------Several Hours Later n.n--------

Sunao woke with a groan. His body felt stiff and the only other thing he could process at that moment was that his cheek was currently pressed against something warm. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the back of a seat, and the top of someone with black hair sitting in front of him.

"Where am I...?" He asked, his voice cracking. The last thing he remembered was Ayano-san sneaking up behind him and putting a rag over his mouth, and Soushi-san lifting up Nanami-san's unconscious body up from behind a bush he had been placed behind.

"Well... we're currently 3000 feet up in the air, flying over the Pacific Ocean." Came the voice of the person that was creating the warmth on his cheek. Sunao shot up quickly and looked at the one who just spoke, his eyes wide.

"Hashiba!? What the hell? Why are we in a plane?" He asked, his voice raising, and his fingers clenching into a tight fist, ready to punch the blunette.

Sora sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "You'll see soon enough, we're going to be at our destination in about an hour or so." He laughed hesitantly. "Anyhow... I hope I haven't made you too upset over the past week." He added, his voice taking on an apologetic tone.

Sunao made a "Hmph!" noise and turned his head away, eyes closing as he refused to give Hashiba the time of day right then.

The other boy shrunk back in to his seat some, his blue eyes turning down to gaze at his lap. Shinichirou warned him that this might happen when both Sunao and Nanami woke up from their chloraform induced naps. Both of them had been shunned for two weeks and were likely to be upset about suddenly being kidnapped and forced to travel with the two men that had done all the shunning. Hashiba stood up suddenly and walked up a few rows and leaned down to whisper something into someones ear.

Pink eyes had darted over his shoulder as he heard the other boy get up and walk away. _No no... don't go away again... _He thought to himself, he was still mad at Hashiba, but it seemed Hashiba was back to his normal self, and Sunao didn't want him to leave again. He heard someone making their way back down the isle, quickly returning to his attention back towards the window, taking his 'I'm just going to sit here and ignore you for the rest of your life.' pose he had put up moments prior to Sora walking off.

"Fujimori-kun..." Came Nanami's voice in a hushed whisper. "I'm not exactly sure what the two of them are up to, but they both wanted us to come with them somewhere." He said, glancing up the aisle way from where he had just come. "Our plan to ignore them wasn't so successful was it, seeing as how they were never around to really ignore. I think that we should more than make up for that by ignoring them for the rest of this trip they dragged us on." His blue eyes were locked on Sunao's pink ones, the boy had turned his attention to the nurse the moment Nanami had spoken.

Sunao nodded quickly. "I agree. We're stuck on this flight for another hour apparently. Those two can just spend it together. I don't want to sit with Hashiba." The young boy growled, clenching his hand again. "I can't believe they got Soushi-san and Ayano-san to help them out with this either!"

"I'm thinking Shinichirou finally called in his favors on those two. He helped them back when they were younger. Some poker bet they lost and needed a few extra dollars to help pay it off, I'm not too sure of the details.. they never really told me." Nanami explained, "Anyhow, I informed the two of them that I am going to remain sitting with you for the remainder of the flight, so that should make ignoring them easier."

"What if they try to come back and talk to us?" Sunao asked peeking over the top of the seat in front of him, catching a glimps of spikey blue hair that belonged to Hashiba.

"We can call for the stewardess and tell her that they're being a nuisance and making the flight less enjoyable." Nanami answered, finally settling himself comfortably in the seat. "They'll make them return to their seats and then will watch to make sure that they leave us alone for the rest of the flight."

For the rest of the flight Nanami and Sunao sat talking about the possible places that Sora and Shinichirou were dragging them off to. Twice they stopped talking, once when Shinichirou had came back to try and convince Nanami to switch seats with Sora again, saying the boy was being a nuisance by whining about how he wanted to sit with Fujimori, but retreated back to sit by the blue haired boy when he gained no response from Sunao or Nanami. The second time it was Sora who cause them to stop talking. The bluenette was returning from the bathroom and stopped to give Fujimori one of his pouty, "I know I'm an idiot, so will you please forgive me?" looks. The young boy almost caved and was about to ask Nanami if he would switch seats with Hashiba when he caught the look in the nurse's eye. Sunao's gaze was quickly turned towards the small window that he sat by as if there was something more interesting outside to look at.

"Is this plane ever going to land?" Whined Sora from his seat next to Shinichirou as he became more and more antsy from being deprived of being close to his Fujimori for even longer than he wanted.

"We're almost there, so shut up." Came Shinichirou's voice in a low growl, he too was not enjoying the distance from his precious Nanami. Silenced enveloped the both of them for the rest of the flight, with the occasional glances stollen by Sora in the direction of where Sunao sat.

A/N: And that's it for chapter 5. We wanted to finish the story by today, Feb. 14, but alas I, Nanami failed to get the end of this chapter written until today, and I felt that it was becoming waaaay to long to go into what we're getting into for the next chapter n.n! Read and review please!!


End file.
